


light and shadows

by Gracefall



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A lot of shit goes down, Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, I haven't decided yet, I only chose it as a placeholder since i suck at names, I pretty much only know how it will end, Im mostly just writing this as I go, It might get kind of dark, Magic, No beta we die like danganronpa characters, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, and even then i only have a vague idea, he just misses his family okay?, hopefully, powers, the ending is going to be happy, the summary is so vague im sorry, the title may get changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefall/pseuds/Gracefall
Summary: Most people Kokichi knew nowadays had never truly lived. But not Kokichi.Most of them had spent practically their whole lives trapped in the Ultimate Academy. But not Kokichi.Most of them seem to have accepted the fact they’ll never see what’s outside the cage. But not Kokichi.Not-living hurts so much more when you know what it was like to truly live.
Relationships: Undecided, idk if there will be any romantic relationships or not, if there are they won't be the main focus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	light and shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the vague summary. The premise of this au/story is all explained in the first chapter, so if you're unsure whether you'll like the story or not I'd read it before deciding.  
> If there's anything I believe may be triggering to some, I'll be sure to add a warning to the notes on the chapter it's featured in, and if you can/how to avoid reading it. If there's anything I end up missing, please, PLEASE LET ME KNOW.

In the world Kokichi lived in, some people had powers. Powers that nobody—not even the ones with powers themselves—knew the cause of. They were a somewhat recent development, only having existed for about 150 years or so now. 

Having powers was never seen as a good thing though. A power was considered dangerous, or evil. The general public feared what they could do if left unchecked, and so world leaders decided to take action. They created the Facilities. They were designed specifically to keep people with powers away from the rest of society. 

Children were tested as soon as it was safe, aka at one year old. The way they tested was simple—if someone’s blood, when mixed with a specific chemical, turned pink, then they more than likely had powers. (There were a few cases where someone who did not have powers had their blood turn pink, but those cases are extremely rare and those people are considered just as strange and possibly dangerous as those with powers.) Anyone whose blood turned pink was taken away immediately. 

Kokichi got off lucky. Like all children, he was tested at a year old. His powers didn’t come in until he was four years though, which was considered abnormal, as most children with powers developed them at about two and a half years old. Kokichi found he could control the shadows around him. He found he could use the shadows as portals of sorts, provided there were big enough shadows between where he was and where he was going. He found this out completely by accident and used it to escape his current Facility.

He had found himself out on the streets in the closest city, where a band of orphans found him and took him in. They were a family on their own, no need for anyone else. Kokichi was kept away from the police or anyone else who could discover him. He hid his powers whenever the group was in public while utilizing them whenever they were in private. Their group got by on stealing and doing smaller jobs for money. It wasn’t the most comfortable life, but it was theirs and they were free.

That all changed when Kokichi got caught. Kokichi got careless one day and used his powers to get away with stealing something, but people saw and reported him. A search went out and he was caught. His family was, too. They were facing some sort of punishment for knowingly harbouring someone with powers. Kokichi never got to learn what. Part of him wasn’t sure he even wanted to know.

\- :( -

Kokichi was taken to the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles.  _ Gifted,  _ he thought, as he was being escorted to his new room. _ Yeah right. That’s bullshit and everyone knows it.  _ They held onto his arms so he couldn’t shadow travel away.

They stopped just outside of the room. “Welcome to your new home. You went by Kokichi, yes?” said one of the ones who wasn’t restraining him.

Kokichi nods, glaring all the while.

“Well, here we staff only use your codes. Your full code is 6-21-10-16. It will be shortened to 10-16 when speaking informally,” the man explained. “You may use what you’ve decided on as your name when speaking to your fellow students only. Are we clear, 10-16?”

“Yes sir,” said Kokichi.  _ I’ll play along for now, until I can find some way out of here. _

The man nodded and smiled, although it was forced. “Good. Now, please hold out your wrists.”

Kokichi did as he was told. Two bracelet-looking things were snapped onto him by some of the other staff members, one on each wrist. He looked at the man curiously.

“These bracelets are to restrain you from doing anything you aren’t supposed to,” the man explained. “One will kill you if you pass the End Wall. The other will knock you out if you go into another area without explicit permission to be there. Any attempts to remove them will also result in you being knocked unconscious.”

“Why can’t I go anywhere without permission?” Kokichi asked, his tone perfectly neutral. He needs to gather as much info as he can if he intends to escape. 

“Because of your power, we’re taking… extra measures to ensure you remain here,” the man said. “As you've probably guessed, we’ve divided the facility into different areas for you. In your room, you will find a map containing the locations of each area. As I've said before, going to a different area without permission will cause you to be knocked out.”

Kokichi nodded. He hated this. Pretending to be cooperative.  _ Just wait, once I'm a bit more adjusted, I'm going to be the most difficult person here. I've just got to keep lying.  _

They took Kokichi into his room, which was then locked. It was a lock activated by a handprint, so it wasn't one that he could pick open. 

He took a look around him. This would be his ho- his  _ living space _ . Not his  _ home _ . His home was with his family, running around on the streets and avoiding the police or anyone who would turn him in if they found him. 

He'll do anything to get back to that. It would only be a matter of time, then he'll figure it out. He just needs to be patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's short. I have trouble writing longer things if I don't plan them beforehand, and that's what I did here, like an idiot.
> 
> Expect 800 words as the chapter length minimum from here on out.
> 
> No update schedule, this will just update whenever I finish a new chapter.


End file.
